Yeahbo and Dundee 2
by TRE' COOL'S GIRL
Summary: I don't know what to put here.... It's pretty much just Yeahbo and Dundee 2.... Yeah.


Yeahbo and Dundee 2

"Hey, Sawyer, wake up." Dundee said.  
"Huh? Yeahbo? Dundee? Ringo?" Sawyer asked.  
"Yeah... do you think we could stay in your tent? The other's burned down our hut"  
"AND THEN READ MY DIARY!!!" Yeahbo sobbed.  
"Ummm... sure, but we'll have to be careful, I can't let any one see you, your 'others'... they don't like others." Sawyer said.  
"GREAT!!! Come on Yeahbo!! Let's go get our stuff! It's right over here! Sawyer can you help us with this?" Dundee asked.  
"OH MY GOD!... You guys have a lot of stuff"  
"No, the 27 suit cases are Dundee's. This is mine." Yeahbo said, holding up a small bag. "Oh I almost forgot," He said. "This is Frodo, my pet monkey." Frodo jumped off Yeahbo's shoulder, and on sawyer's head.  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! RABID MONKEY"

"Hey! Jack! Look at this!" Kate called.  
"What?" He asked.  
"It's like a hose going from the water spring to some one's tent!" She said.  
"Oh no. What did Yeahbo do now?" Sawyer muttered.  
"Yeahbo? Are you in here? Yeahb- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PUT YOUR CLOTHES BACK ON!!!!" Sawyer cried.  
"I'm wearing clothes!" Yeahbo said.  
"SPEDO'S DON'T COUNT!!!" He said.  
"Man"  
"Where did you get a hot tub?!?!" Sawyer asked.  
"The mall, I went to Raven's other fan fic, (What really goes on in Jacks head) if you didn't read it you should"  
"Just no more Speedos O.K?" "That's fine. I have a thong too"  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

"JACK!!! COME LOOK AT THIS!!!!!" Charlie cried.  
"Oh my... It's a note from the others!" He said.  
"Read it"  
"Charlie, if you don't come out of the closet, we'll kill a corpse"  
"Dundee..." Sawyer moaned.

"Sawyer... wake up." Yeahbo said.  
"What"  
"He followed me home. Can I keep him?" He asked.  
"Is... is that an elephant"

"Ringo! Where have you been? I said to be home no later then 10:00!! It's 10:53"  
"Yeah, yeah, take a chill pill man"  
"NO! Look you guy's, if you want to stay here, your going to have to listen to MY rules! No mean notes, no staying out past 10:00, and NO, I mean NEVER, wear Speedo▓s, short shorts, or thongs"  
"YOU RUIN MY LIFE!!!" Yeahbo cried. "I HATE YOU!!!!!" Dundee shouted.  
"I know you don't mean that!!!! Ringo, do you think she meant that?" Sawyer asked.  
"Dude, chill, I'm try'en to groove here"  
"And no more 70's talk"  
"Hey Sawyer!" Kate called.  
"Yeah?" He asked.  
"Is it just me or have I been seeing disco lights coming from your tent?" She asked.  
"Ummmmmmm... HEY!! IS THAT A PLANE"  
"WHERE"  
Sawyer took off running to his tent.  
"YOU GUY"S!!! We need to talk!!!!! You gu-! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! YEAHBO!!!! DUNDEE!!!!!! RINGO!!!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!?!?! NO!!!!!!!! DON'T AWNSER THAT!!!!!!!!! JUST GET DRESSED!!!!!!!!!!" "What? Is it not a natural thing"  
"YEAHBO"  
⌠Can we at least finish first?■ ⌠RINGO!!!!!!!■ "He gets mad over the littlest things┘" Dundee said.

"Ringo! Were have you been? I said to be home no later then 10:00!! It's 10:53"  
"Yeah, yeah, take a chill pill man"  
"NO! Look you guy's if you want to stay here, your going to have to listen to MY rules! No mean notes, no staying out past 10:00, No se- se- ...s-e-x! And NO, I mean NEVER, were Speedo▓s, short shorts, or thongs.  
"Hey Sawyer! Kate want's you for some- OTHERS!!!!" Jack cried.  
"Jack?" Dundee asked.  
"Dundee?" Jack asked.  
"Jack!" Sawyer said.  
"Sawyer!" Jack said.  
"Jack"  
"Kate"  
"Kate"  
"Kate"  
⌠Tod!■ "Tom"  
"Joe"  
"WHO ARE YOU"  
"I'm Tom┘ or am I Joe"  
"Who's Tom?" Charlie asked.  
"CHARLIE"  
"Yeah, you guy's don't remember Charlie?" Boone asked.  
"BOONE? YOUR DEAD!!!" Shanna said.  
"SO ARE YOU!" He cried.  
"But who's Rob?" Jin asked.  
"JIN?? ROB?????" Pete asked "PETE?" Sawyer asked.  
"Hey guy's! Just passin by!" 'Pete' said.  
"So Pete, how ya been?" Harry asked.  
"HARRY POTTER?!?!?!" "What? The people next door are writing a fan fic about me, and I thought I'd stop by!" He said. Ignore what just happened. "So, Sawyer you've been keeping 3 other's in your tent all this time?" Jack asked.  
"Yeah! They▓ve been here the whole time and you never knew!!!!!!!!" He said.  
"Ummm... Rrrriiiiggghhttt... never knew..." Jack said looking at Dundee.  
"So that▓s were the disco lights have been coming from?" Kate asked.  
"Yeah, Ringo's a big fan of the 50's and 80's stuff." Sawyer said "What year is this?" Ringo asked. "2007." Harry said.  
"Please excuse me... I have to re-think life." Ringo said.

"Hey Yeahbo? Why do you let Dundee boss you around all the time?" Harry asked.  
"Well... I don't know..." He said.  
"Really, you should ask her to stop"  
"Yeah! I will!" Yeahbo said.  
"Hey Yeahbo, I went to the mall with Kate, my bags are outside. You need to get them." Dundee said.  
"That's it!! I can't take it any more!!" He shouted. "GIRL POWER!" Rob said.  
"Dundee, I'm in love with you!!!! Will you marry me?" He asked.  
"Sure. I guess." She said.  
"Good." Said Yeahbo.  
"YEAH BABY!!!!!!!!!! DISCO ALL NIGHT LONG!!!!!" Ringo shouted.  
COMMERCIAL BREAK.

Jon: Hi. I▓m Jon Hon: And I▓m Hon Jon: And Hon: AND WERE THE TOM BROTHERS!  
Jon: And today were going to sell you GELLOB!!!!! ALL KINDS OF GELLOB!  
Hon: Yes, we have Prune, Paint, Corn, Potato, Grass, Snorkel, Wood, Dog, Lead, Book, Paper, Hair, Teeth, Feet, Eyes, Snot, and Fungus!  
Jon: Are you tired of plane old jello? Well why not spice it up with GELLOB like Salt, Pepper, And Chilly Powder!  
Hon: Yes, if you call now you can get it FREE!!!!!!! FOR $80.  
Jon: Yes not only is GELLOB OF THE MOTHN CLUB Free, FOR $80, its fun for kids!!!!! It wobbles, munches, tobbles, and crunches!!!!!!!!!!!! Hon: Call now and get GELLOB OF THE MOTHN CLUB FREE FOR $80, we▓ll ship it right to your door!  
Call 1800-222-222-222-222-222-222-222-222-222-222-222-22... 2.  
Jon: The side effects are.  
Hon: OH!! I'M SORRY!!!!!! WERE OUT OF TIME!  
Jon: Join us next time for... EDIBLE SOCKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU CAN DO EVERY THING BUT WHERE THEM!

"WE MUST HAVE IT!!!!" Yeahbo cried.  
"NO WAY!" Sawyer said.  
"Oh come on! I have all the stuff from the TOM BROTHRRS!" Yeahbo said.  
"It's a joke! They don't even look like brothers! One has a beard and the other looks like a guy in drag" Sawyer said.  
"I WANT IT!! I WANT IT!!! IWANT IT!!! NOW!!" Yeahbo shouted.  
"NOOOOOOO"  
"So, Dundee, for our wedding, I was thinking... CRICUSES THEMED!!!!" Yeahbo said.  
"NO! WAY! THIS IS MY DAY!!!!! YOU STAY OUT OF IT!!!" Dundee shouted.  
"Yes dear." Yeahbo said.  
"HEY! GUYS!!! GREAT IDEH!!!!! DISCO THEMED!!!" Ringo said.

"Hey Jack! Want to come in for a cup of coffee?" Yeahbo asked.  
"Sure!" He said.  
"Mmmmm this is good... what's in it?" Jack asked.  
"Just coffee"  
"It's good"  
"Yep"  
"Ummmm"  
"Sooo"  
"Good coffee"  
"Thanks"  
"Yep"  
"Soooo"  
"Whats new?" Jack asked.  
"Not much"  
"Good coffee"  
"Yep"  
"Reaalllyy good"  
"I know"  
"Sooo just coffee ya say?" "Yep"  
"Mmmmm"  
"Sooo"  
"Yep"  
"Sooo... where did you get it?" Jack asked.  
"Get what"  
"The coffee"  
"Oh right, just the mall"  
"Oh"  
"I went to the mall once." Jack said.  
"Cool"  
"Good coffee"  
"Yep"  
"Reaalllyy good"  
"I know"  
"Sooo just coffee ya say?" "Yep"  
"Mmmmm"  
"Sooo"  
"Yep""What did you say?" Jack asked.  
"I didn't say any thing." Yeahbo said.  
"... I think Kate▓s calling me... I should go..." Jack said, standing up.  
"Yeah, we should do this again some time." Yeahbo said. Jeeezz he talks A LOT!

"Hey Yeahbo, who did you get to be your best man?" Sawyer asked.  
"Well, my good friends Rob and Pete, Ringo, and I got Harry too." He said "Do you even know Harry?" Jack asked.  
"No, but he looked lonely." Yeahbo said "And Dundee, who did you get to be your brides maids?" Todd asked.  
"Kate, Claire, Sun and some other"  
"Oh. Yeahbo, what▓s your last name?" Pete asked. "Yeahbo"  
"No, No, Your last name"  
"Yeahbo"  
"Your LAST name"  
"Yeahbo"  
"I SAID I WANT TO KNOW YOUR LAST NAME!!!! LAST NAME"  
"YEAHBO! YEAHBO!! YEAHBO"  
"THAT▓S YOR FIRST NAME! I WANT YOUR LAST NAME"  
"MY LAST NAME IS YEAHBO"  
"So... your name is Yeahbo Yeahbo?" Jack asked.  
"Yes"  
"Then what's your middle name"  
"Yeahbo! Why is that so strange"  
"...No... reason... So Dundee, what▓s your last name?" Rob asked.  
"Well, it was Anne Smith, but after I had to change it 8 times, you know, running from the law and all, I just thought Dundee was fine""What?" She asked.  
"Nothing... So what band is there going to be?" Sawyer asked.  
"We got FALL OUT BOY! There going to do 'Dance Dance'!" Dundee said.  
"I thought we should have the song 'The way you look tonight' but then Dundee said I was 'Such a girl', so I just let here pick." Yeahbo said.  
"Don't you keep a diary?" Sawyer asked.  
"AND DON'T READ IT!!!!!!!" Yeahbo shouted.

COMMERCIAL BREAK.  
Lady: Hi. I'm lady.  
Reporter guy: And I'm Reporter guy, were here with your 5-minute news and weather.  
Now heres the weather from your weather man Bob.  
Bob: Boring name... boring life... WHY GOD? WHY DID YOU PUT ME HERE? I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY MORE!! I'M GOING TO JUMP OF THIS ROOF I'M ON FOR SOME REASON!! AND YOU'LL SEE HOW MUCH YOU MISS ME!!!!! YOU'LL S- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!! HELP! I'M FALLING!!! DO SOME THI- SPLAT!  
Lady: ...Back up guy!  
Back up guy: Yeah, I'm here. Let's see... we got a 99 anger in the after noon... a 1 chance of happiness... and that▓s about it. Lady, Reporter guy, back to you.  
Lady: Any way, the only news is Bush bombed a place too big for him to say the name of... that▓s it... BY!!... Can I stop smiling now?... good and isn't by spelled B-y-e?... Oh o.k. NOW BACK TO THE STORY.

The wedding day. In Yeahbo's room...

"Wow! Yeahbo! You look so good!" Kate said.  
"Thanks!" Yeahbo said, nervously.  
"NO! NO! NO! YOU CAN'T WEAR THAT!!!" Charlie cried.  
"Why not?" Yeahbo asked.  
"YOU LOOK LIKE A HOBO!!! YOU DON'T WEAR A BOW TIE TO A WEDDING!!!! IT DOESN'T EVEN GO WITH THAT HIDEOUS SHIRT!!!!" Charlie shrieked.  
"Well... the only other tuxedo was Ringo's... it's all shinny and disco-y... No one wants to look at that." Yeahbo said.  
In Dundee's room...

"OH... MY... GOD... Dundee... you look so good..." Kate said.  
"Thanks. I know. How can you be in here and in Yeahbo's room at the same time?" Dundee asked.  
"Just a fan fic"  
"NO! NO! NO! YOU CAN'T WEAR THAT!!!" Charlie cried.  
"Why not?" "YOU NEED WAY MORE MAKE UP!!! AND DON'T GET ME STARTED ON THAT DRESS!!!! Yeah. You and Yeahbo are CLEARLY made for each other!... Why are you looking at me like that?... NO!... NO!! I'M SORRY!! NO! YOU LOOK BEUTIFUL!! DON'T HEURT ME"

"HAS ANY BODY SEEN DUNDEE?!?!?! SHE'S NOT HERE!!!" Kate cried.  
"OH NO! WHAT IF SHE GOT COLD FEET?!?!?! WHAT IF THE U.F.O PEOPLE FROM THE LAST FIC GOT HER?!?!?!?! WHAT IF SHE WANTS TO MARRY SOME ONE WHO'S NOT ME?!?! WHAT I-" Yeahbo shrieked.  
"HEY! IS THAT A U.F.O?" Rob called.  
"OH NO! I WAS RIGHT!!!" Yeahbo moaned.  
"LOOK! Here comes Dundee!" Harry said.  
"DUNDEE!!!!!!! ARE YOU O.K?" "Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" She asked.  
"You were on a space ship!!!!" Jack asked.  
"So? They just came for the wedding"  
"WHAT?!?! WE CAN▓T HAVE U.F.O PEOPLE AT THE WEDDING"  
"WHY NOT?" Dundee asked.  
"Ummm... umm.. I don't know! Let's let them stay! Yeahbo said.  
"Why not just call them 'Aliens'" Pete asked "What's an alien"  
"... Never mind"  
"AND NOW LADY'S AND GENTELMEN!!!! THE BRIED AND GROOM... DUNDEE AND YEAHBO YEAHBO WILL HAVE THERE FIRST DANCE!!!!" Said U.F.O people #1.  
Yeahbo and Dundee started dancing to 'the way you look tonight' when Ringo jumped on the dance floor and started dancing to 'EVERY BODY DANCE NOW'. "STOP! WE HAVE ONE OF YOUR PEOPLE!!!!" One of the others shouted.  
"OH NO!!" Every one said.  
"Oh wait it's just Jack, you can take him." Kate said.  
"O.K!"

Sooooooo the others took Jack away, Yeahbo and Dundee got married, and Ringo made a wand to put his self into the 70's... and then got stuck.

THE END!!!

AND NOW IT'S TIME FOR... WHO WAS WHO!  
JOSH HOLLOWAY AS... SAWYER!  
ME (RAVEN, A.K.A TRE' COOL▓S GIRL) AS... DUNDEE!  
MIKE DIRNT (OF GREEN DAY) AS... RINGO!  
TRE' COOL (OF GREEN DAY) AS... THE VOICE OF THE U.F.O PEOPLE (NOTHING PERSONEL!) BILLIE JOE ARMSTRONG (OF GREEN DAY) AS... YEAHBO!  
TOM AS... TOD!  
TOD AS... TOM!  
PETE AS... PETE!  
AND ROB AS... ROB!  
AND, AS A SPECIAL SURPRISE GUEST, HARRY POTTER (OF HARRY POTTER) AS... HARRY POTTER!!!!!!

AND NOW, A PREVIEW OF┘. YEAHBO AND DUNDEE 3!!!!!!!!!!

⌠Oh, look. It▓s our old hut┘.■ Dundee said.  
⌠It looks like some of your things survived.■ Desmond said.  
⌠Hey, what▓s this?■ Harry asked, as no one acknowledged Demond▓s existence. Harry picked up a small piece of paper and read it out loud: ⌠Dear Diary. I think I▓m falling in love with Dundee.■ ⌠Oh, that▓s so sweet!!! It must be your old diary, Yeahbo!■ Dundee said.  
⌠Oh, wait a second. That D is an S, and the U is an A, and┘. OH MY GOD!!!! THIS SAYS ▒I THINK I▓M FALLING IN LOVE WITH SAWYER!!!!!▓■ ⌠Hey, did you guys feel that?■ Sawyer asked.  
⌠Feel what?■ Kate asked.  
⌠Never mind. It just felt like something really, really evil just happened.■ He said, shuddering. 


End file.
